Blank
by Khorale
Summary: Blank. I am blank from the start to the finish. Everything from the the point of view of a bystander,
1. Sunrise

I stared out at the sunrise.

How long ago had I stood there? How long had I fell under the mesmerizing spell of this enchanting view?

There are simply no words to describe what it looked like.

The rising sun gave me a strange feeling. It feels new, and a new day had just begun...

I felt a pull, a feel of _longing_.

How much had I wanted a normal life? When can it all just _end?_

The sky gave me no answer.

I did not want any.


	2. Konoha

Konohagakure no Sato.

The hidden village of the leaves.

The name means nothing to me...

Just another place for me to stay.

Many would call this a paradise; the strongest hidden village of the world. The citizens are much more friendly than anywhere else.

I do not feel welcomed.

Nobody notices me, nobody ever does.

I am the shadow lurking in a man's nightmare, I am the silent assassin of the night. Nobody knows who I am, not even myself.

Sannin. Kage. Jinchuuriki. Bijuu. Shinobi.

Their strength led people to fear them. Their thirst for fame made them recognizable wherever the went.

I am stronger than them all.

And nobody knows.


	3. Naruto

I blended in the shadows easily.

With my dark clothing and the busy street, nobody should notice me.

Except...

"Hey! I've never seen you before!" a blond kid with whisker marks on his cheeks came up to me. "What's your name?" he babbled happily as he matched steps with me, bouncing up and down and chattering endlessly.

How odd.

I've never been noticed before.


	4. Ramen

"So, have you tried Ramen before?" the blond kid asked me excitedly.

I shook my head.

The kid looked scandalized. "Where have you been living? Under a rock? How can someone not taste the wonderful delicious goodness that is Ramen?"

I blinked, and shook my head again.

Weird. I have not yet seen a person this lively before.

I suppose I could get along with it. If this was a strange sort of trap, I will just kill them swiftly.

"... And you gotta try this!" the blond kid had dragged me into a ramen stand.

Seriously, what is ramen?

"Ayame-chan! One miso ramen!" he then turned to me. "So, whattaya want?"

I shrugged, and pointed towards a random choice on the menu.

"One shrimp ramen!"

Gods, this kid was loud.

* * *

><p>I checked the wooden bowl carefully. If this was a trap, I could not just receive anything the kid gave me in case it was loaded with darts or poisoned.<p>

After a through search and weird stares from the others, I decided that it was safe enough and began to eat.

It was... good, I decided after eating a few bites. The aroma makes it feels like home; something I have never experienced.

The broth made me feel all warm inside, and for the first time in my life; I'm content.


	5. Investigation

"Today's the Genin test!" the blnd kid yelled excitedly.

I tilted my head.

"I'm SO gonna pass!" he whooped. "I'm going to be a ninja! Then I will achieve my dream to become the Hokage!" he struck a pose.

I smiled slightly.

The kid calmed down a bit. "People are always making fun of me, though." he suddenly looked glum. "Wish I know why they treat me like trash all the time."

I narrowed my eyes.

This certainly was interesting. A child like him shouldn't be treated this way.

I would look into this.


	6. Investigation part 2

The kid went to the academy.

I, however, went the other way.

The Hokage Tower.

Secretly surfing through academy files, I discovered that I did not even know his name.

Thankfully, there are photos, and I was able to find him.

Uzumaki Naruto.

...

Who the hell names their child 'swirlling fishcake' anyways?


	7. Investigation part 3

I am officially stumped.

There are no records of Naruto.

No family, no history, no notes, poor academy skills.

But worst of all, there are no records of why people were treating him that way!

Why do I care anyways?

...

...

Must be the hormones.


	8. Tears

Afternoon.

The academy bell rang. School must have been over.

Now where was naruto...?

I shifted my gaze from one crowd to another, finally landing on the shades if a tree.

There he was, sitting alone on a swing.

He looked so sad.

Before I could blink, I was in front of him. Rocking him gently and smoothing his hair. His sobs grew louder as I awkwardly held him.

"I failed" he choked out softly. I continued to rock him gently, sitting on the swing and cradling him like a child.

He slid off me and I could see that he was really shocked by the attention.

"I'll get better next year! Dattebayo!" Naruto gave me his best grin.

It didn't fool me.

But I gave him a small nod of acknowledgment, and he brightened up like a sun coming out from behind the cloud.

A real smile this time.

And I smiled back.


	9. Theft

The forbidden scroll of sealing.

And Naruto had done it.

Apparently all by himself too.

Some strange was up. How can one academy student get into the Hokage's house?

The kid probably have more potential than the yondaime hokage if he could evade every one of the patrolling ANBU.

Either that, or dumb luck.

I paused.

Who's stupid enough to go into the woods out at _night_?

Nevermind, It's probably Naruto.

I went to go check it out anyways.

There was three person in the forest.

One was a chuunin with silver hair with a sneer on his face. One was one of the teachers I saw at the academy. He looked hurt. And then there was Naruto.

He was hiding behind a tree and clutching the missing scroll. He was eavesdropping on the conversation.

I sweatdropped.

Might as well see what's going on...

"How do you know I'm not Iruka?" the silver haired chuunin spat angrily.

"Because I'm Iruka." there was a puff of smoke engulfing the teacher.

Nothing changed, but judging on the other people's reactions, something must have happened.

Naruto suddenly looked up.

"It's you!" he cried happily as he saw me, forgetting to be quiet.

I facepalmed.

Both adults looked shocked as they gazed up at me.

"I didn't even notice.." the injured teacher stated.

Quick as a flash, the silver haired chuunin had grabbed me and held a kunai to my throat. "Hand over the scroll or this girl dies."

I twitched, irrated.

All I wanted was to come and watch _silently_, and this is what I get?

"You have no honor, Mizuki." Iruka told the other man.

Mizuki smirked and tried to move his other hand to a more perverted place.

I cut his balls off.


	10. Name

The scream could be heard from miles away.

Unstantly, the ninja came to investigate.

I motioned Naruto to hide. It would not do to have anybody blame him for the theft of the forbidden scroll.

As the ANBU started asking questions, I told them the story, but left out the involvement of Naruto.

Every male within earshot cringed as they checked Mizuki's injury.

Not a pretty sight.

"W-What's your name, miss?" one of the ANBU stuttered, edging away from me.

After I told them, they blinked, "that's a strange name..." he backtracked after seeing my glare. "I-it's unique. I like it."

I nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're alright." Naruto said as we walked back into town. "I didn't even know your name!"<p>

After seeing my skeptical look, he laughed sheepishly. "I wasn't really paying attention..."

I only shook my head. The blond certainly was hyper...

"I will get your name!" he said, looking determined. "And I never break my promises!"

I smirked. He would get my name, but I'm certainly not going to make it easy...


	11. Civilian

A few days later...

"It's my first C rank mission today!" Naruto cried out excitedly. "can you come?" he asked hopefully.

I shook my head.

I'm technically a civilian, so unless I get special permission, I'm not allowed to go with them.

But that didn't mean I cannot sneak out.

After all, I'm a civilian.


	12. Pwning Puddles

I stood in the shadows if the trees, trying not to laugh at the insults Tazuna gave Naruto and how the kid reacts.

Hilarious.

I know I'm not supposed to be here, and one wrong move could ruin everything.

Wait, are there two missing nins standing right by the road?

I was even more surprised as The group just walked on as if they hadn't seen them.

Are they blind or something?

...

Naruto's Jonin instructor got pwned.

By chuunins.

*snort*


	13. Hide

It turns out that Kakashi (I heard the genins screaming his name) was not dead, using a kawarmi to hide in the shadows.

I edged away, as we were almost hiding in the same spot, except that I was behind him. An inch away.

How is it that he hasn't noticed me yet...?

The chuunins poisoned Naruto, the black haired kid tried to show off, and the pink haired girl was frozen stiff.

Why was it that every C rank mission I've been on (as a traveling ninja, people hire me to do stuff) was always turning into an A rank?


	14. Gender

Time flew.

Now, Kakashi defeated Zabuza and a hunter nin camemand took hi, away.

Odd.

Was that a male or a female?

I can't seem to figure this out...


	15. Power

I know in chapter two I basically stated I'm the most powerfyl person in the universe.

Well...

I am!

...

You don't believe me, do you?

...

...

Well let's say I'm only slightly stronger than Uchiha Madara. And since he's as strong as Hashirama, who beat the Kyuubi, it makes me stronger than both of them!

Right?

Right.


	16. Naive

Inari's so naive.

He thinks that he's the unluckiest person in the world, that he's got a right to brood all day just because ONE person in his life died.

I wonder if Naruto would just kill him already.

No, the boy's too innocent to kill someone, but I'm trying to hide my killing intent after Inari's little tirade.

I almost gave myself away when Naruto stormed outside. Luckily, there was a bush nearby.

Life could be so frustrating sometimes.


	17. Gender part 2

Haku, was it?

Wasn't he the only person left from the Yuki clan?

Yuki means snow, he/she has the Hyoton bloodline.

Like the hunter nin, I can't figure out whether Haku's a boy or a girl.

The similarities are more and more suspicious, and hadn't Kakashi said that Zabuza was alive?

"By the way," Haku said to Naruto, "I'm a boy."

Oh.


	18. Kyuubi

Another battle. This time on th bridge.

Sasuke and Naruto were trapped in a dome od ice mirrors, and Kakashi was rapidly losing against Zabuza.

I guess the genins would need more help, considering how powerful the hunter nin was.

How would I get there without being noti-

I paused as red chakra filled the air, making it hard to breath.

Kyuubi.


	19. To seal a demon

A bloodthirsty aura hit the air and I jumped aside, narrowly missed by a vermillion claw of chakra.

Naruto wasn't even controlling it. The destructive chakra burned like acid, it lashed at anyone and anything it could reach.

The Hunter nin was unable to avoid it as his/her mask was smashed aside.

How could I not have known it was Haku?

The wind howled and shrieked, torrents of water dissolving into vapor by the intense heat radiating off Naruto.

If I don't do something, the ocean would be burnt dry.

I whipped out some shurikens, a distraction to keep Kyuubi-Naru's attention away.

It worked; to my dismay. And a pound of molten lava incinerated the five steel-edged stars.

I made a few hand-seals and activated my fuuinjutsu scrol, where all my seals were kept.

I didn't want to hurt Naruto, O really do 't. But there was no other way I could get close to him.

Tying the seal to a kunai, I sent it hurtling towards the crimson glowing boy.

It barely pierced through the thick poisonous chakra cloak, but it did.

The small blade nicked Naruto's shoulder and even as the cut healed, the dark chakra began to recede.

Haku was long gone, sacrifycing himself to save Zabuza. Kakashi's Raikari killed both of them though.

It's over.


	20. Cruelly sufficient

Gato and his men arrived, gloating over the dead bodies of Haku and Zabuza.

Kakashi was barely standing up after his fight, Naruto was sprawled on the ground and not moving. I doubt the black-haired kid or the pink-haired girl would be able to do much.

In short, everyone was unable to fight except for me.

And they didn't even know I'm here.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Protect the bridge builder." Kakashi said.

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "You'll die!"

I narrowed my eyes. Normally, I would have just let them continue on with their suicidal plan but something...

I leapt silently into the trees, giving myself the perfect view of the army without being exposed.

A strong breeze swept across the bridge.

Minature blades of wind are as unnoticeable as a mosquito bite, and harmless as one too. But it's quantity over quality right now.

Tiny rivers of blood began to leak to the floor, unoticed by all.

They were all dead before they even hit the floor.


	21. Chuunin Exams

I'm sure Team 7 would be thinking about their mysterious savior for a loooong time.

It doesn't matter.

The Chuunin Exams are starting.

There was a team from Suna, two teams from Ame, a team from Kusa, a team from Kumo, a team from Iwa, and two team from Kiri.

Aaaaand, fifteen from Konoha!

The rookie nine, Gai's team, and that Kabuto guy's team.

I found it strange that he had just forfeited seven times, and each time finding the excuse to leave right before the third exam.

I warned Naruto about Kabuto, he didn't listen to me though.

And now...

There was that news that Orochimaru of the Sanin will be appearing in the final exam.

Interesting.


	22. Plotting

My mind kept wandering to Narto.

Will Orochimaru interfere with the exam? Will he get kicked out by the more biased proctors? Will he get killed?

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

Thrre wouldn't be much partrols in the forest of death. So maybe I could...

This'll be fun.


	23. Traps and Orochimaru in a tutu

I cackled viciously as I followed those poor, unsuspecting genins into the forest.

Nobody will see me in the thick forest, so I'd might as well have some fun.

I made a couple of simple traps (and memorizing their location so I wouldn't get caught in one), with the task of distracting my poor victims from the real and more humiliating traps. The more embarrassing it was, the more complicated it got and soon, The entire area around me was filled with hidden traps, waiting for the tiniest movement to spring themselves.

I henged several rocks into scrolls, and left them lying on the ground.

Whoever's dumb enough to fall for that, deserves the humiliation.

I body-flickered away and appeared, a moment later, in front of a rather surprised genin group.

I made no sound and walked slowly up to them.

Lifting my head, I covered my eyes with a minor genjutsu to make it glow eerily.

I smirked as they fled from me, screaming their heads off.

Well, two of them except for one odd kid.

Distant screams, coming from the place I came from.

I didn't know why I did that, but I dragged the genin team with me.

The four of us arrived at the clearing I had rigged with traps earlier.

I didn't even blink as I avoided a wave of sand obviously meant for me.

Just kept my eyes ahead as I stared at who I trapped.

Naruto was doused head to toe with honey, stray red chakra leaking from him and lashing out violently. Sakura huddled together with the unconscious body of Sasuke, who had a weird mark on his neck. The pink-haired girl was screaming that her 'Sasuke-kun' had died.

What interested me the most, was the fourth person also in the midst of my trap.

Orochimaru forced into a tutu? Now that's just disgusting.


	24. Considering

I rubbed my forehead.

Capturing a missing nin is good and all, but that'd ruin my civilan identity.

Hmmm...

Better let the genin team behind me, take the credit. Their teammate _is_ a jinchuuriki, so it's not impossible...


	25. Sleep

The Final exam has started and just as Sasuke prepeared his handseals for a lightning attack, an explosion occurred.

Damn it!

If someone were to rescue Orochimaru to wherever Konoha has dragged him to, he would've come straight to-

*poof*

-here.

People suddenly started to drop off to sleep. I am fine for some reason, and could see nothing wrong around me.

So why are people sleeping?

The ninja section are giving me strange looks as I sat back to my seat. They could be wondering, 'why wasn't she affected?'

Well I'm going to ask them the same question.


	26. Sleep part 2

"Hey, why aren't you sleepin' with the rest of 'em?" an enemy shinobi said gruffly as everyone else waited for my response with baited breath.

I simply raised an eyebrow. Why would I be sleeping at a time like this?"

As if hearing me, the ninja rephrased his question. "Why aren't you affected by the genjutsu?"

Genjutsu? What genjutsu?

My expression didn't change.

"You didn't see feathers? No sleepiness?"

A head shake.

...

"Oh well." and he charged.


	27. Edo Tensei equals zombies

The Sandaime Hokage is dead.

In their grief, the ninjas of Konoha even forgot about me.

I patted Naruto's shoulder gently as he tried not to cry. Perhapsmstanding strong for Konohamaru's sake.

Of course, there's the matter of Edo Tensei.

We had all seen how Orochimaru summoned the first and second hokage. The idea of zombies has frightened the rest of the population.

Jiraiya would be taking Naruto on a trip to find Tsunade.

And I think I should join in on the fun.

Muahahaha...


	28. Pocky

Jiraiya noticed me, but didn't say a word.

Good, I'm not interested in the Rasengan anyways.

What I'm looking for, is the feastival near here in a town.

I shunshined away, only to crash into someone.

I mumbled my apologies until I looked up into a pair of eyes.

"It's alright." Itachi said, walking away. A stick of pocky in his mouth as he chewed contently. "May I acompany you to this festival?"

I shrugged. As long as he doesn't try to hurt me of Naruto, then it's alright.

We wandered of togrther, sharing Itachi's pocky.


	29. Peaceful

Itachi and I wandered around, enjoying the cheerful atmosphere and free food.

Lanterns are everywhere. Blue, yellow, green, and red. Any color you could imagine.

I bought a golden necklace at a store while Itachi started eating dango.

It felt... Peaceful.

The world was without worries, without fears. The night sky is full of stars and calm.

Laughter could be heard in the distance, and the wafting smell of barbecue filled the air.

I wish it would never end.


	30. Discussion

I shifted to avoid a sword strike coming my way.

A blue shark-like person came, wearing the same clothing as Itachi.

I merly blnked, then shrugged and turned away. Whatever their problem was, I ain't gonna be dealing with it.

I know that, once upon a time, I would have turned and killed the man standing right there.

But, eh, I'm better now.

"Wait." Itachi's words had stopped me for a moment. "Your name?"

I smiled mysteriously (and smugly too! Nobody knew my name except for me!). And faded from their sight like dissipating fog.

"Itachi, who was the girl?" I heard the blue man ask.

"She was following the jinchuuriki." a pause, "and apparently more than just a simple civilian."

"Should we kill Her?"

"Don't come crawling to me after an embarrassing defeat."

Another pause.

"Fine." the shark man grumbled.

I turned away from my spot hidden in the trees.

If they're coming after Naruto, I would show no mercy. Tonight won't matter.


	31. Discussion part 2

Jiraiya and Naruto were waiting for me as I got back.

I blinked, surprised that they knew of my presence.

"Who are you, and why are you following us?" Jiraiya asked bluntly.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto cried, delighted.

...What?

Jiraiya was just as incredulous as me. "You've met her, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "I met her in Konoha! We ate ramen together and she came to watch me at the chuunin exams and..." his face shold a bit of fear, "She was the one who did _that_ to Mizuki."

Jiraiya instantly paled. The Mizuki incident has become legend amongst men in Konoha,a story told with fear and terror.

I smirked, that had helped tremendously against perverts, and Jiraiya had better watch out.

"I-i got to g-go." he squamed, and hurried off.

I laughed.


	32. Curiosity kills the snake

Jiraiya and Tsunade found each other purely by accident.

I had to stay away from the commotion that occurred afterwards.

Though when Naruto was thoroughly defeated, I had to hold myself in check not to give myself away.

Good things comes to those that wait.

And curiosity kills the snake, I decided, as several summons were killed.

Stupid Orochimaru.


	33. Familiar

A lot has happened, and I'm not pleased at all.

Tsunade became hokage, Sasuke betrayed the village, and Naruto nearly got killed.

And what's this new group composed of missing nins? Akatsuki, was it?

The black cloak and red clouds sounded a bit familiar... wondered where I seen it before.


	34. Sunset

The sunset is beautiful up here.

The tree top and rocky ledges are basked in a warm golden glow, and gave off a feeling of calmness.

Of completion.

Unlike a sunrise, a sunset symbolizes the end of things than the beginning.

I sighed, feeling the warmth fading slowly away as the sun settled down further beneath the mountain ranges.

It felt so sad, and I could just stare at it forever.

And ever.


End file.
